Weapon
by Slaughter3211
Summary: She shouldn't be wandering around alone, especially without her Uncle John. She should've known she couldn't talk her way out of everything. The little brat needed to learn a lesson and Ryback was more than willing to teach her. OCxRyback


** A/N Just a what if. Like what if Sarah was John Cena's favorite niece? And what if she had a sexual adventure/encounter with Ryback, Cena's enemy. Oh yeah she aint a virgin in this one.**

Too say she was bored was an understatment. Sarah Cena was completely, toatlly, absolutly out of her right mind with boredom. You would think being Cena's niece would have some excitement, some adventure, to it. Nope, she's been sitting here watching her Uncle John sign autographs. She was about ready to splatter her brains across the wall.

The moment John turned his head to smile at a young fan she bolted, like literally she ran, hidden by the shadows of crates and equipment. The teen had managed to avoid most everyone, not sure who she could trust not to alert John of her disapearance. No doubt he would have a search party sent out in a few minutes, her phone buzzed in her pocket, she stashed it in one of the crates, turning it on loud.

She was feeling michevious today, she wanted some entertainment and nothing beat making her Uncle think she was kidnapped. She was wearing a Cena shirt, the bright green one it was ripped up and tied back together tastfully, she ripped off one of the sleeves. With the bright green fabric in hand she searched for the perfect spot to leave it.

There!

It was a crate with part of the side missing, just jagged edges left, she peirced the sleeve to the edges, it waved in the air like a flag. She paused for a moment to think, it was missing something. Blood! Yes that would do the trick, but she wasn't about to cut herself to she had to settle for improvising. The make up area would have make up would have red food dye no doubt. So she set of for there, careful to stay on stealth mode.

She had to wait only a moment before the make-up artist left the room to use the bathroom. Sarah was in and out in under ten seconds, she managed to sneak back to the jagged crate and squeeze some 'blood' onto the fabric and leave a few droplets on the floor. She walked letting drops fall as she hurried to her next location, the men's lockerroom. No one would notice the trail of 'blood' and she was content to sit atop one of the crates and watch the entertainment.

And her plan would've worked if she hadn't turned around only to feel her body being held in place by two muscular arms. At first she thought it was her Uncle and fought the urge to sigh at what a buzzkill he was. But the vioce that spoke was not John's cheery tone.

"You should've stayed with your Uncle." Ryan Reeves, AKA Ryback, growled into her ear.

"You should know better than to fuck with me." Sarah growled right back. The large man chuckled, picked her up. She fought back, biting his shoulder, digging her nails above his eyes, Hell she even spit his face.

"Stop!" He roared, slamming her into the door to his private lockeroom, she gulped not sure what his intentions were. She decided to end this before he could take this any farther, the brunette brought her knee into his groin. The big man went down but managed to keep her pinned to the door, she tried to push him off, she would've pushed him off but his teeth sunk into the point where her neck meets her shoulders.

Ryan was surprised to hear a low moan escape the girl's mouth, husky and desperate sounding. His crotch still felt as if it was on fire but he couldn't help to grin, he would have his revenge against Cena, and Sarah would be his weapon.

He bit down alittle harder, not too much, he knew that from now on he may be hunting her but she still needed to be courted, seduced and enticed until she was his willing prey. Sarah let out another moan, he licked the mark he just caused, she shivered arching her back. Ryan grinned, who knew she had a thing for biting.

By now he was able to stand back up straight, he loomed over her glaring while she blinked, she didn't even understand her body's reaction to him. He pressed her shoulders against the door and reconnected his mouth to her throat, suckling on her collarbone. She shivered again trying to push him of but oh it felt really good.

Sarah didn't even notice when he opened the door and pressed her against the lockers, her back moving away from the cold steel and into his warm chest. That snapped her out of it, she ducked out of his arms and shoved at the locked door. When it didn't move she rounded on him, he was in his ring attire, she could see his full arousal but she chose to ignore it for now.

"Let me out."

"Why?" He advanced on her. "So you can go cry to your Uncle bout how I made you moan?" The large man's chest pressed her against the door, she glared face lit up red.

She didn't answer but kicked the door once, twice. Ryan ony chuckled, actually amused at the spunky girl. She glared at him again, then smirk her face morphing into a crual mask.

"So that's all you need to get it up?" Sarah taunted. "A little body against yours? Wow and here I thought it was my personality that could turn you into a caveman." She turned away to face the door. "Now open it."

Ryna slammed her against the door again, a mad grin on his face. "You don't even wanna know what gets me up." He chuckled into her ear, hand slidding up the side of her ribs.

He nipped at her ear lobe, tongue darting against the shell of her ear. She was breathing heavy, tense as if trying to calm her reacting body. His hand found her hip and began massaging it gently, slowly slipping down to between her thighs. Sarah responded by moving away from him again, he let out an audible growl.

"Why are you doing this?" Her face red and breath labor, he felt smug at the sight of his handy work.

"Because I find you insanely attractive and you seem like the type to get a kick out of sleeping with your uncle's enemy." That was probably the most honest thing he'd ever said, ingoring the ommitted 'I wanna use the sex we have together to get back at John Cena' but that was irrelevant.

"Yeah uh huh." She didn't bye it. "Has nothing to do with the fact you hate John and get off on screwing with him."

"Hmmm Was hoping you would be more compliant." He chuckled.

"Let me out." She sounded annoyed, as entertaining as this was she was missing out on John's decent into paranoia at her disappearance.

"Nope." He was done playing. The wrestler picked her up and sat down pulling her on to his lap. "Sit still and enjoy the ride."

She glared and started to tell him off when his mouth covered hers, a great combination of lips and teeth. His hands shifted to her hips and yanked her closer to him. Sarah settled on his lap and moved against him, his was an animal in the ring and she hoped it would transfer into the bedroom.

Ryan smirked his kisses now gentler, he was willing to play this game if she was. He wasted little time in ripping off her shirt grumbling about how ridiculous it was, her bra was next a black lacy thing that left little to the imagination. Sarah managed in the removal of her clothes to push the straps of his singlets down, revealing his chest and abbs. Her hands explored the new skin avaliable to her, massaging and rubbling the hard muscles in appreciation.

He lifted her to stand and unbuckled her jeans, shoving the fabric down her pale legs and finally yanking the pants off along with her boots. Her panties were striped pink and green, he grinned when he ripped them off she complianed to that saying they were her favorite. He rolled his eyes and stated he would buy her a new pair.

With Sarah bare of clothes Ryan leans his head in so his mouth could rest against her naval, the young woman shivered. His tongue seemed to be everywhere, her clit, pushing into her heat, sliding along her naval. The large man lifted her leg to wrap around his shoulders, giving him more access to her tight opening. A finger was added along side his tongue and oh that felt good.

She squirmed in his hold, trying to creating more friction but he was intent on dragging this out, Ryan kept a firm hold on her hips restricting her movements. When the man finally released his hold she was panting and red faced, he stood pushing his singlet farther down his legs, hard cock red and throbbing.

With Sarah's arms around his neck and legs around his waist, Ryan pushed in, a strangled moan left the brunette's throat. The pace was slow at first but when she began thrusting back down against him, Ryan lost it. Holding her tight in his arms he thrusted hard upwards with his hips, the woman in his arms growled and pressed down.

The two continued like this for several minutes before Ryan slammed her against one of the lockers, thrusting into her in a bruising pace. All thoughts of revenge and schemes let his mind as his sole focus remained on the feeling of Sarah against him, the feeling of ecstasy the both were undoubtably feeling. The brunette's nails dug into his shoulders, trying to maintain some semblense of control, while Ryan sank his teeth into her shoulder.

The lockers were cold and painful against Sarah's back but it only amplified the warm body of Ryan and the pleasure he was giving her. His thrusts hitting her at just the right angle and she was griping his cock tightly, they were so close just a minute more. Sarah came undone before him, clenching his member, arching her back and screaming out her approval. Three more erratic, hard thrusts later and Ryan was growling low in her ear, his body going slack from his orgasm.

He pulled out of her relaxed body after catching his breath, but held her against the lockers some moments more, savoring the contact that he didn't get often. When Ryan did release her she immediantly began dressing- jeans first, bra, socks, and shoes. She had no panties and no shirt, Ryan had discretely tucked the remnaints of both into his knee pads, to rub in Cena's face later or as keepsakes of this encounter, whichever works.

She turned to him now, one eyebrow raised. "So should I just leave in my bra because I think John would have a heartattack."

"As appealing as that option may be," He started, voice a low rumble, digging into his gym bag. "I think I would rather put him in the hospital myself." The man tossed out a "Ryback" shirt to her, she caught him and gave him a pointed look. "What?"

"It's ripped through the sides." She laughed as she pulled it on, the shirt was too large and revealed up the sides, only the shoulders connected. It only took her a few moments to figure out a plan, she ripped the shouders and made horizontal rips on the sides before retying everything together. When she was done it looked like a tasteful strapless shirt, although 'Ryback Rules' was clearly seen.

After a few minutes of teasing each other, Sarah left and Ryan was only with his thoughts, none of that was planned really. He had hoped to maybe rough her up alittle, tear her clothes and give her a barely there bruies, just to scare Cena alittle, but **this **well he wasn't too upset.

When Sarah was returned to her Uncle, after being tackled by two very excited goobers known as Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston, she was expected to explain the torn shirt, the 'blood', the missing phone, and why she was wearing a Ryback shirt. Lieing was easy, she just laughed and said she pranked him, tore the shirt, hid her phone, and used red dye to scare him.

"So what about the shirt?" Evan asked, him and Kofi were only one of eight teams Cena had sent to search for her.

"Irony." She smiled, a secrective smile that John didn't like but she still looked so much happier than when he'd last seen her.

"Well if you ever need to goof off." John chuckled. "Just go bother someone, don't try to scare me."

"Oh I got someone in mind." Sarah giggled alittle and when she recieved blank looks she flat out laughed at her own inside joke.


End file.
